<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooperation by Oldie But Goodie (kc_evans)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061131">Cooperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_evans/pseuds/Oldie%20But%20Goodie'>Oldie But Goodie (kc_evans)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aoshi is Still Brooding, Attempt at Humor, But Kaoru Won't Give Up Without a Fight, Childhood Friends, Drama, Enemy or Friend?, Everybody Wants That Land, F/M, Friendship, Hiko is a Mentor, Land Dispute, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Women Being Awesome, Women Business Owners, business ventures, don't underestimate them, family business</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_evans/pseuds/Oldie%20But%20Goodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after taking over the dojo when her father passed away, Kaoru's well-ordered life is disrupted by a number of unexpected changes: her childhood friend is leaving to confront an enemy of his past, her surrogate mentor has announced his departure which means losing a quarter of paying students, and a scheming CEO seems determined to get the dojo land at all costs by invading every aspect of her life. With circumstances working against her, Kaoru will find out if she'll buckle under the pressure or rise above it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru &amp; Makimachi Misao, Kamiya Kaoru &amp; Myoujin Yahiko, Makimachi Misao/Shinomori Aoshi, Shinomori Aoshi &amp; Kamiya Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Land in Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to its respected owners, of which I am not one. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>Warnings: Modern AU. Rated for violence and some adult situations in later chapters.</p><p>co·op·er·a·tion | \ (ˌ)kō-ˌä-pə-ˈrā-shən:<br/>1. an act or instance of working or acting together for a common purpose or benefit; joint action<br/>2. the association of persons or businesses for common, usually economic, benefit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like all the previous lawyers who came before her, the woman sitting on the other side of her desk - introduced as Omasu - seemed to enjoy discussing every positive aspect of selling the dojo land to her employer down to the last, minute detail. Kaoru endured it for as long as she could before pasting a polite smile on her face as she cut her guest short. “I appreciate you coming to see me, Omasu-san, but I’m really not interested.”</p>
<p>Omasu blinked several times, apparently taken aback as if she was not used to being interrupted. “Not interested?” she repeated with uncertainty.</p>
<p>Kaoru nodded, trying not to ground her teeth before speaking. “I’m not. But it was very nice to meet you.” She paused, gauged the woman in front of her with speculation, and reached down beside her to pick up a pamphlet she had made just for this purpose. “I noticed you seemed very curious about the classes going on at the dojo. If you sign up, we offer a free introductory class and uniform. Speaking woman to woman, I would recommend that you take a self-defense class. It is led by one of my most experienced and competent teachers.”</p>
<p>The skepticism was clear in Omasu’s eyes. “I don’t think...”</p>
<p>Kaoru bit back a smirk, slid the pamphlet in front of the lawyer, and flipped it open. Without saying another word, she simply pointed to a headshot of a man with flowing dark hair and piercing dark eyes that seemed to mock anyone looking at him. Arrogance clung to every inch of his face, even in a photo, from the slight arch of an eyebrow to the firm, prominent jawline. Despite that - or perhaps because of it - it couldn’t detract from the handsome visage. When Omasu’s protests died down as she gazed at the picture in what could only be described as rapture, Kaoru added, “Hiko-san is merely visiting the dojo for a while but has agreed to lead several female-only self-defense classes. Most of his classes have been booked for weeks now, but I think I can manage to persuade him to accept one more attendee. After all, every woman should know how to defend herself if she ever needs it.”</p>
<p>The dazed look remained in Omasu’s eyes even as she nodded in agreement like a puppet - and Kaoru was the one pulling the strings. “Yes, I quite agree, Kamiya-san. Please do sign me up for Hiko-san’s class. The next one available.”</p>
<p>This time, Kaoru couldn’t hide her smug grin but because Omasu still had her eyes glued to Hiko’s picture, she didn’t care. Perhaps hearing the lawyer spiel for the past 15 minutes hadn’t been such a waste after all. “I’ll do that right away.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Omasu’s employer, persistent nuisance that he was, wasn’t the first person who wanted to buy the dojo land. Multiple and sometimes memorable offers had come in over the years, most notably the one from the Hiruma brothers right after Kamiya Koshijirou’s death. While Kaoru’s father had been regarded as a good neighbor and an excellent kendo instructor, he was equally known as a terrible businessman. It was common knowledge the dojo hadn’t turned much of a profit and was closing in on disaster. Assuming that a twenty year old grieving girl was an easy target and figuring they could get the property for cheap, the Hiruma brothers arrived with a proposal far below the market value of the land. Kaoru, a business major at Kaetsu University, had laughed in their faces when she saw the offer. It was the first time she found humor in anything after burying her father and she sent them away with their tails tucked between their legs. But the brothers hadn’t given up and next time they came with a few thugs to make a point. Kaoru had repelled them all with her bokken. From then on, they’d left her alone.</p>
<p>What none of the potential buyers seemed to realize was that no offer would ever be accepted. The dojo had been in the family for six generations and Kaoru had no intention of selling the land it sat on, no matter how many offers came in and how much money they offered. In this day and age where land was scarce especially in Tokyo, the dojo sat on approximately one-and-a-half acres* of terrain. Her great-great-great-great grandfather who created the family style was sagacious enough to know the value of the property would only go up. He had been careful to ensure that his future progeny would not do something so stupid as to value money over his legacy by instilling deep family pride in his descendants. That pride had been carried down from generation to generation and Kaoru decided long ago she wasn’t going to be the one who ended her ancestor’s dream.</p>
<p>So it annoyed her that someone kept sending lawyers to talk her into selling the acres she owned, though she tried to keep her temper. At least, Kaoru thought as she gazed at the latest lawyer rambling on, they seemed to be coming from higher up in the food chain. Makimachi Misao was the head litigator and - Kaoru hoped - the last in a very long line of lawyers jabbering legalese at her.</p>
<p>At least Misao was amusing. Kaoru had never seen so much energy packed into such a small, petite woman. She was even shorter than the kendo instructor but twice as animated, gesturing with her hands and her voice rising with excitement, lowering it when she realized how loud she was, only to have the cycle repeat again and again. </p>
<p>Misao described the positives of moving to a more populated district to attract more students but Kaoru had already heard it from the other dozen-plus lawyers so she zoned out on the repetitive words. As she watched the petite woman speak, blue eyes sparkling with good-natured humor, a sudden thought struck Kaoru. She picked up her dojo’s pamphlet and made a mental note to again thank Tsunan for doing such a wonderful job in depicting the instructors at her dojo.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think, Kamiya-san?” Misao asked brightly, apparently finishing whatever speech she had prepared.</p>
<p>Kaoru tilted the corners of her lips up, hoping she didn’t look like she was scheming. “I think you’ve had some martial arts training in the past. Am I right?”</p>
<p>Misao blinked her large eyes at the sudden change of subject. “A long time ago, I took some kempo classes,” she admitted cautiously.</p>
<p>The smile on Kaoru’s face widened; perfect. “I thought so. You walked in with such uncommon grace. But I’m sorry to hear that you stopped. Would you perhaps be interested in restarting? The dojo has a kempo instructor and he comes with very high regards. We’re offering a complimentary introductory lesson and a free uniform to all new students.” She flipped the pamphlet open and slid it in front of Misao, pointing to a stern faced man.</p>
<p>Aoshi had fought her tooth and nail on putting his picture in, but Kaoru won the final argument and made him pose for a photo with Tsunan. The end result was a forbidding expression with a hint of a snarl on his lips. Still, even the uncharacteristic sign of rebellion couldn’t dispel his handsome visage.</p>
<p>And Misao was instantly hooked, Kaoru could see it in the way her eyes flared with interest. The lawyer leaned forward to stare at the picture before breathing out, “That’s the kempo instructor?”</p>
<p>Kaoru nodded, smiling. “His name is Shinomori Aoshi. He teaches every evening, which I think may fit perfectly with your work schedule. We are very flexible in working out times for our members, and we do have a generous make up policy in case you miss a class. We also offer private lessons, if you prefer one-on-one instruction. Would you be interested in signing up?”</p>
<p>“Would I? Hell yeah, sign me up with that hottie!” Misao exclaimed.</p>
<p>Kaoru kept the smile on her face, though inwardly she cringed. Aoshi was not going to be happy about being saddled with an energetic woman who might or might not embarrass him in class. But she did compensate him with a generous salary and the threat of blackmail so he would simply have to deal with it.</p>
<p>It was for the good of the dojo.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s for the good of the dojo, Aoshi.”</p>
<p>Aoshi leveled a flat stare at her. “She tried to get me in the shower with her. At my apartment.”</p>
<p>At that, Hiko Seijuro chortled. “You should have taken her up on her offer, Shinomori. You know, lose that stick up your ass.”</p>
<p>“Unlike you, I don’t allow myself to get involved with students under my tutelage,” Aoshi said stiffly.</p>
<p>Hiko shrugged his broad shoulders, broad muscles rippling with easy grace. “I’m just a guest instructor. And if a lady offers to buy me a drink or three, who am I to refuse?”</p>
<p>“A man with no morals, perhaps.”</p>
<p>“I have morals. I just don’t have an issue with everything under the sun.”</p>
<p>Kaoru stopped the argument before Aoshi shut down and refused to speak with them for two weeks while Hiko continued to tease him mercilessly. Most of the time the two men tolerated each other out of mutual respect, but they also bickered on a regular basis. If Kaoru didn’t completely rely on both men to support her in running the dojo as she had the past four years, she would have lost her mind long ago from the petty squabbles. “Can we get back to the main problem? Apparently Red Dragon Corporation ran out of lawyers to send so now the head of the company wants to meet with me to discuss this matter. I’m not sure why they’re being so persistent but I want it to stop. Do you foresee any problems with me meeting this man and telling him no once and for all?”</p>
<p>“Meet him for a lunch date,” Hiko advised. “Arrive late and leave early. That will place control of the entire meeting squarely in your hands.”</p>
<p>Cringing at the thought of being so rude, Kaoru looked at Aoshi. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Hiko-san’s plan seems sound,” the kempo instructor replied stiffly. “If you are intent on giving him one final refusal, ensure that you keep the balance of power in your favor.”</p>
<p>Kaoru sighed. She had a temper but it wasn’t her nature to be so abrupt. Hiko interpreted her hesitation correctly and asked pointedly, “How many lawyers did he send over again?”</p>
<p>She frowned. “Fifteen.” Kami help her because he had sent fifteen lawyers who had used the exact same spiel, making her waste time and possibly brain cells trying to interpret their words. But, she consoled herself, she also added fifteen new students to her roster. That thought caused a satisfied smile to curl her lips up.</p>
<p>Aoshi slanted her a flat look. “Meet with this man and tell him to stop sending his people over. Because if you enroll one more student like Makimachi Misao in my class, I will quit and never speak to you again. Ever.”</p>
<p>Hiko tsked at the mostly empty threat but Kaoru knew she couldn’t hold off the inevitable anymore. She had to tell Himura Kenshin to back off so she could go back to running her dojo in peace. “Right,” she said grimly. “I’ll meet with him tomorrow and end it once and for all.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Whatever she expected the CEO of Red Dragon Corp. to be, it certainly wasn’t a man no taller than herself, wiry, with flame red hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek that looked old for someone who appeared so young. He couldn’t be a day over thirty in her estimation. He was also rather attractive, in a pretty-but-dangerous kind of way that might appeal to a lot of women.</p>
<p>But, Kaoru noted, as she allowed the waiter to seat her, despite the youthful appearance, he was clearly no pushover. His eyes, a steady and bright amethyst, held more than a hint of something. She never knew how to describe it. Arrogance, perhaps? Or just the belief of complete confidence in oneself? Aoshi had it, Hiko had it in spades, so much that it spilled out from him, and now this man. She wondered if she would forever be surrounded by alpha males.</p>
<p>“It’s so good of you to join me, Kamiya-san,” Himura commented.</p>
<p>The dryness of his tone almost caused Kaoru to wince but she steeled herself. Guilt gnawed at her conscience about taking Hiko and Aoshi’s advice, but it was clear now that she had to follow it if she was going to get anywhere with this man. So Kaoru pulled on the inner strength she needed to deal with yet another I’m-always-right male and pasted on a sincere smile she didn’t feel inside. “I’m so sorry I’m late, Himura-san. I’m sure you understand that some business matters take longer than expected.” She picked up her napkin and flicked it open to settle it on her lap.</p>
<p>The restaurant Himura had chosen was a formal and exclusive dining place that only allowed members and their guests to even enter through the vaulted doors. Kaoru expected he would choose a place like this to either intimidate her with his power and connections or impress her. But she also had enough experience in such places, thanks to Hiko’s exotic tastes and seemingly never-ending supply of money. So she simply ordered sparkling water and scanned the menu briefly before settling on a salad. A salad, she thought ruefully, that had better come with diamond earrings, with the price they were charging for it.</p>
<p>“Please order whatever you’d like.”</p>
<p>Kaoru glanced above the menu to meet Himura’s eyes, his gaze fixated on her. She almost swallowed because he suddenly looked predatory as if he realized she wasn’t intimidated and he chose to take it as a challenge. She didn’t want it to go in that direction so she abruptly closed the menu and said sweetly, “Thank you, kendo instructors do tend to get hungry.”</p>
<p>Himura sat back in his seat. Kaoru hadn’t realized he had leaned forward in the first place; his presence was that overwhelming. A smile crept on his face, but it looked as reassuring as a snake. “I can imagine. Speaking of your dojo, I understand that you offered a free class and uniform to everyone in my litigation department?”</p>
<p>Kaoru’s eyes widened in innocence as she deflected his pointed question. “Your entire litigation department is merely fifteen people, Himura-san? I thought you ran a large and successful company. I suppose I was mistaken about that.”</p>
<p>Something changed in his eyes and Kaoru suddenly had the distinct feeling that perhaps she should not have indirectly insulted his company. Or his business acumen, whatever made Himura bristle like that. “I only need fifteen because I have the best, Kamiya-san. Any more would be redundant.” Whatever charm he previously exhibited vanished and something cold and impersonal slid across Himura’s face. “Well, let’s get down to business, shall we? Before you have to leave in a hurry as soon as the food arrives.”</p>
<p>Well, Kaoru thought drolly, so he knew the tactic she was pulling. It was unexpected, but he did strike her as the intelligent type, sharp and unlikely to miss anything. It was almost like playing chess, gauging each other’s move before taking a step, sometimes forward and sometimes back. “Yes, let’s get to the point,” she agreed.</p>
<p>“What will it take for you to sell the land?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she answered promptly.</p>
<p>Himura raised one brow. “Nothing?” His tone indicated skepticism, which made Kaoru bristle in annoyance. Apparently he was one of those people who believed everything was for sale.</p>
<p>“As I’ve told your entire litigation department, made up of the best and brightest, I am not willing to sell, Himura-san. Ever. Surely my answer can’t come as a surprise to you.”</p>
<p>A thoughtful expression stole over Himura’s face as he studied her with an assessing gaze that suddenly made her feel exposed under his probing eyes. “I suppose it shouldn’t. I can see you’re a woman of your word.”</p>
<p>Kaoru nodded, relieved he understood her position. “I am.”</p>
<p>“Well, then, Kamiya-san, I apologize for wasting your time.”</p>
<p>Whatever she had expected him to say, that was not it. Mentally scrambling to make sure she heard him right, Kaoru said dumbly, “What?”</p>
<p>Himura smiled but it was that non-reassuring twist of his lips. “I said I apologize. I should have realized sooner that there is no changing your mind on this issue. It would have saved both of us a lot of time and grief.”</p>
<p>“Er, yes.” Wary now, Kaoru stared at the man for a long moment. He acquiesced too quickly. Himura had something up his sleeve but she didn’t know what he would say or do next. “So we have an understanding then?”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Will you be offering the same deal to me as you did my employees?”</p>
<p>There he went, throwing her off balance again. “Deal?” she repeated blankly.</p>
<p>“The free introductory lesson and uniform.”</p>
<p>Kaoru was instantly suspicious at the smooth words and what was probably supposed to be a kind smile. “I can’t imagine that a man like you would have time to join a dojo, Himura-san,” she said, a little more sharply than she intended. He definitely hadn’t given up, she realized. This was just a different tactic but Kaoru couldn’t see how this was going to help him.</p>
<p>Himura merely raised his brows. “Do you know me so well then, Kamiya-san? I used to practice kendo when I was younger. I considered taking it back up again, and now that I no longer have to worry about acquiring your land and the headaches that come with it, I can focus on other things.” His shark smile appeared again and he even bared some teeth as if in challenge. “It seems fortuitous that you and I have met.”</p>
<p>Not liking whatever game he was playing, Kaoru decided to end it before she found herself in a disadvantageous position. “Unfortunately, that special is no longer available. If we run it again, I’ll let you know.” She took a pointed look at her watch and rose gracefully, spying the waiter approaching with their food. Her stomach gurgled in regret but it was time to make her exit. “I am dreadfully sorry, Himura-san, but I really do have to get going. Thank you for meeting with me and agreeing there is no need to pursue this matter further.” Kaoru inclined her head and, without waiting for an answer, headed straight for the door in measured steps so she wouldn’t look like she was running.</p>
<p>He didn’t stop her, but she knew Himura’s gaze stayed on her until she vanished from his view. When Kaoru exited the restaurant, she allowed the doorman to hail a taxi for her, nerves still strumming from the meeting. She was going to need to regroup and be on guard for Himura’s next move.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Both sides of her temple throbbed as Kaoru stepped inside the dojo so she was grateful for the quiet in the hallway. But then she heard a feminine voice coming from around the corner. Normally, at this early hour, it was just her, Aoshi and Hiko, although Hiko was known to have some of his adoring female acquaintances drop by to offer him food or drink. Still, Kaoru knew both men were curious to see how the lunch went so allowing someone to stop by today would be unusual.</p>
<p>When she rounded the corner, she found Aoshi wearing a ferocious expression she had never seen before. But the source of his irritation became clear when Kaoru spied a small, petite woman speaking animatedly to him, apparently oblivious to his annoyance.</p>
<p>“Kamiya-sensei!” Misao said, pausing in mid-sentence as she caught a glimpse of her. “It’s nice to see you again. I just stopped by to give Aoshi-sama a bento box I made for him.”</p>
<p>Kaoru tried not to laugh because Aoshi did look aggrieved. But she didn’t understand his frustration with the lawyer because she found Misao quite pretty and pleasant, even if the lawyer did seem like the kind of woman to push boundaries beyond what was comfortable. “It is nice to see you too, Makimachi-san. Er, Aoshi-sama?” she asked, watching Aoshi’s pained expression at the formal title.</p>
<p>“Oh, I was thinking he reminded me of the warriors of old, you know? Like a general or something. So I thought the name was appropriate.” Misao beamed at Aoshi who stared back at her impassively. “Anyway, I’d better leave for my meeting before the traffic gets worse. How did your luncheon go with Kenshin?” she asked Kaoru.</p>
<p>Surprised to hear that Misao knew of the appointment, Kaoru replied, “It went just fine.” She told herself it wasn’t a lie but she actually didn’t know how the meeting went. Himura had acknowledged that she wasn’t going to give up the land, but somehow Kaoru didn’t think that was the last she would hear of the CEO.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Misao said as she stared at the kendo instructor in a calculating manner that seemed the opposite of her normal happy-go-lucky personality. Kaoru realized she might have caught a glimpse of how the woman became the head litigator of a successful company at such a young age. “Kenshin is very single-minded and determined. If you managed to dissuade him from further going after the dojo land, then you’ll have accomplished something no one else has before.”</p>
<p>That was Kaoru’s fear but she hid it behind a bright smile. “Well, we had a nice discussion and I think we left on the same page.”</p>
<p>Aoshi gave Kaoru a hard look, having known her too many years to be fooled by a mask. Turning to the lawyer, he asked pointedly, “Misao, didn’t you say you had your own meeting to attend downtown?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shi-- I mean, yes, yes I do!” Glancing at her watch, Misao offered a hurried bow to both of them. “I’ll see you later in class tonight, Aoshi-sama. Bye, Kamiya-sensei!” The last of her words were thrown over her shoulder as she clattered down the hallway, quick even in her high heels. Mere seconds later, the front door slammed shut.</p>
<p>Kaoru shot Aoshi an amused look. “‘Aoshi-sama’?” she repeated with a snicker.</p>
<p>“Don’t start with me, Kaoru, I’m not in the mood.” Aoshi turned and stalked down the hallway to her office where, presumably, Hiko waited for them.</p>
<p>Undeterred by his warning, she hurried to catch up to him and they entered the room together. “And did I hear you call Makimachi-san by her first name?” she teased. “Have you taken the next step in your relationship already?”</p>
<p>“What? You mean Aoshi actually knows what women are?” Hiko said in mocking disbelief. He was already seated on one of the tatami mats with a half empty bento box and a small jug of sake in front of him.</p>
<p>“Enough, you two,” Aoshi said with a warning tone that indicated he was nearing his patience. He then stopped and stared at the bento box. “You opened my lunch?”</p>
<p>“Why, were you going to eat it?” Hiko asked innocently. He slid the rest of it over to Aoshi’s feet who stared at him with thinned lips. “It’s actually pretty good. Homemade and everything. That perky little lawyer put a lot of effort into it. You should thank her properly later.”</p>
<p>Kaoru rolled her eyes at the leer on Hiko’s face as she went around the low table she used as a desk to sit down. “I think you’ve finally traumatized him to his limits, Hiko-san. Eating someone else’s bento is beneath you.”</p>
<p>The burly man shrugged his shoulders, entirely unrepentant. “He fought her tooth and nail about accepting it until she just left it on the table. I assumed he wouldn’t eat it. That would break her heart, and we don’t want our clients to be upset, do we?”</p>
<p>“Even so, you could have given Aoshi a chance to personally give it to you,” Kaoru said with a weary sigh. She didn’t want to deal with personnel issues on top of what was going on with the dojo, but it was the inevitable clash of personalities between two strong-willed men. “Aoshi, sit down. Why don’t you just ask Makimachi-san later tonight to make you another one tomorrow? I’m sure she’ll be happy to do so, especially if she found out one of your co-workers ate it by accident.”</p>
<p>Aoshi dragged in a long, deep breath as if to calm his temper and covered the box up before taking his own seat. “Let’s just focus on the situation at hand. What did Himura say?”</p>
<p>Kaoru eyed her friend warily and decided to follow along. Like most men, Aoshi didn’t enjoy discussing feelings but he especially didn’t like sharing anything personal when there was business to be done. “Well, here’s what happened.” She went over their entire conversation and ended with, “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Hiko took a thoughtful swig of sake. “I think he hasn’t given up yet.”</p>
<p>Aoshi nodded in agreement. “It seems unlikely that after all the effort he has gone through, he would simply stop his attempts to buy the land from you.”</p>
<p>Kaoru groaned at their confirmation of her suspicions and leaned back, covering her eyes with a hand. “Why can’t he just take no for an answer?”</p>
<p>“If he gave up every time someone refused him, I highly doubt he’ll be where he is today,” Hiko said. “Of course, he also isn’t the most intelligent man, either.”</p>
<p>Kaoru lowered her arm to blink at the large man. “You sound like you know him.”</p>
<p>Hiko waved his hand dismissively. “A long, long time ago, when he was nothing more than a little brat. Now that he’s older and successful, he thinks he knows better than his elders.”</p>
<p>Frowning in thought, Kaoru shuffled some papers around on her desk. She always got her best ideas when she was moving around or doing something. She wondered why Hiko had never said anything about their relationship before. Perhaps because it was rife with bad feelings, if one went by the utter contempt in Hiko’s voice. Despite their long acquaintance, Kaoru really didn’t know much about Hiko’s personal life. But when it came to the dojo, she had to use everything in her arsenal to protect it. “Do you think you can meet with him and ask him to stop pursuing the land or whatever else he’s planning?”</p>
<p>“I can meet with him, sure. But like I said, he won’t take anything I say seriously. That red-headed brat wouldn’t know common sense or decency if it came over and beat him on the head.”</p>
<p>“I’d like you to do it anyway. Who knows? You may have more influence on him than you realize.”</p>
<p>Shrugging his broad shoulders, Hiko nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Satisfied that they weren’t just sitting around and simply waiting, Kaoru looked up at the clock. “Well, we’ve got a couple hours left before the after-school classes begin. If either of you have any other brilliant ideas about what to do with Himura-san, let me know.”</p>
<p>Aoshi nodded curtly. He gathered up the bento box and left without a word. Hiko snickered to himself and prepared to follow when Kaoru stopped him.</p>
<p>“Hiko-san, I think you’re going a little too far with Aoshi these days. He may not show it, but he actually is sensitive on the inside.”</p>
<p>He stopped and looked down at her. “How long have I known you?” he asked.</p>
<p>Her brows furrowed in confusion at the change in subject but she answered anyway. “Um, four years. Why?”</p>
<p>“And in those four years, have you seen me do anything I’m not certain about?”</p>
<p>Kaoru stared at the burly man for a long moment. “I’m not sure what you’re saying. You’re teasing Aoshi for a reason?”</p>
<p>Hiko snorted. “Sure, if you want to think about it like that. All I meant was that Shinomori needs to loosen up and enjoy life. At this rate, he’ll be dead in ten years and we won’t know he’s gone until three weeks after the fact.”</p>
<p>She sighed as Hiko wandered off. He was right, of course. Aoshi had always been quiet and serious but it seemed lately the kempo instructor was withdrawing more and more to himself. He had even begun avoiding meeting with Kaoru and they had been friends since childhood. Kaoru had noticed it weeks ago but with the parade of lawyers and the headache of Himura Kenshin, she had been too preoccupied to talk to him. Perhaps she should sit down with him tonight and ask him if there was anything wrong.</p>
<p>Making a mental note to corner Aoshi later on, Kaoru turned her attention to going over her lesson plans. She had intermediate and advanced kendo classes tonight and she always made sure to have every minute carefully planned out. There were several students in both levels who were committed to the art and she didn’t want to let them down.</p>
<p>It was almost four o’clock when her stomach gurgled loud enough to jar her concentration. She had forgotten to grab lunch on the way back to the dojo, having been too worried about what Himura was up to. Deciding to eat before she ended up fainting in front of her students, Kaoru made her way to the break room in the half-hearted hope there was something left in the mini fridge.</p>
<p>But when she entered the tiny room, she could hardly find the table. On it was a large caterer’s platter of sushi and sashimi from the Michelin starred restaurant in town. On the counter sat yakisoba and ramen, separated by components. Extra containers of seaweed salad, kara-age, edamame, and gyoza completed the menu. Aoshi stood there, staring at the food as if it was poisonous.</p>
<p>“Um?” she asked dumbly. He pointed her to the card that had been set up on top of the mini refrigerator. Kaoru picked it up and opened the folded paper.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>As you skipped lunch, I thought it only fair to buy you dinner. -Himura Kenshin</i>
  </p>
</div><br/><p>“He is lethal,” Kaoru muttered, tossing the card in the garbage can.</p>
<p>“He hasn’t given up,” Aoshi agreed. “There’s also sake in the refrigerator.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “Don’t tell Hiko-san until after his classes are over.” Surveying the mound of food that would feed at least ten people, Kaoru glanced over at her friend. “Well, I hate wasting food so I guess we should eat it. The sushi will definitely go bad. Why don’t I come over tonight and we can try to finish the leftovers?”</p>
<p>Aoshi shifted his weight from foot to foot and Kaoru stared at the uncharacteristic agitated gesture. “I don’t think tonight is a good time,” he said slowly.</p>
<p>Kaoru interrupted him, now certain more than ever something was wrong. “I’m not going to take no for an answer, Aoshi. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks and you're not going to get away with it any longer. I’ll be over after classes end tonight.” Then she changed her tone to cajoling, trying to soften the otherwise bossy command. “I’ll bring that green tea you like so much.”</p>
<p>The briefest of frowns crossed Aoshi’s face but he finally relented with a curt nod. Piling food on a plate for himself, he headed out of the kitchenette without another word.</p>
<p>Watching him go, Kaoru breathed out in relief that Aoshi didn’t fight her on this. She would get some answers from him, help him if necessary, and then they could all focus on the problem of Himura Kenshin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*I chose to use the measurement in acres instead of tsubo as it will be more familiar to most readers. 1.5 acres translates to approximately 1836 tsubo in Japanese measurements. I was just curious enough to look it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>co·op·er·a·tion | \ (ˌ)kō-ˌä-pə-ˈrā-shən:<br/>1. an act or instance of working or acting together for a common purpose or benefit; joint action<br/>2. the association of persons or businesses for common, usually economic, benefit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
    <b>September 19th</b>
  </p><p>Kaoru glanced at the wall clock, rushing through last minute chores when she realized it was almost ten o’clock. After making sure all her students had left and the dojo was clean, Kaoru turned on the alarm and locked the entrance. Outside the walled fence, she tugged on the gate a few times to make sure it was secure before heading down the street to the corner market to get a pouch of loose green tea leaves that were Aoshi’s favorite. With the peace offering in hand, she walked the two blocks to her friend’s apartment, climbed the stairs to the second floor, and knocked on his door.</p><p>Aoshi answered and allowed her inside. The tiny one room studio was spartan and neat without a shoe out of place. His futon was in the far corner next to the door leading to the bathroom, and there was a tiny circular dining table, and a small couch he had bought second-hand when he moved in. Two pictures hung on the wall: one of his friends and one of her and Aoshi posing with their parents long ago. That was all the personal effects he allowed to be shown. Kaoru glanced around to make sure everything looked the same as it had a month ago before turning her attention to him.</p><p>He raised his brows at her, catching the look-over. “Are you satisfied there's nothing abnormal here?” he asked.</p><p>Kaoru scowled and shoved the bag at his chest. She could just tell by the tone in his voice that something was going on. “Not in the slightest. Get to making the tea and I’ll set the leftovers out.” She had bundled up some food for Hiko to take home - wherever home was for the master - and asked Aoshi to take the remainder to his place for their dinner.</p><p>Lips thinning in annoyance, Aoshi opened his mouth, then abruptly spun around to march to his kitchenette.</p><p>She felt bad about acting so high-handed, but it had to be done. Very few people could make Aoshi respond, and Kaoru was one of them. He disliked it, and Kaoru knew it was only their long history that he put up with her. Perhaps it was wrong to use their relationship to force him to talk, but if she didn’t, Aoshi would retreat further and further inside himself until no one and nothing could make him come out. Kaoru had seen this happen years ago, and Aoshi had barely survived. She would not let it get so bad again, not if she could help it.</p><p>So holding back a sigh, Kaoru headed to the kitchen where she walked around Aoshi to take out plates and chopsticks and cups. The appetizers were microwaved until warm, and the soup was reheated on the small stovetop before being divided into two bowls. The small kitchenette barely held Aoshi so Kaoru had to constantly move around him to get everything done, but they had done this dance many times before and it was almost second nature to them.</p><p>They finally sat down to eat, murmuring thanks for the food before diving in. Silence reigned as they chewed without talking until most of the platters were empty. Kaoru had not been joking when she told Himura she tended to get hungry. Aoshi was no exception to that rule either, after a long night of teaching classes.</p><p>Kaoru pushed her plate away and took one last sip of tea, savoring the warmth and full-bodied flavor on her tongue. When she swallowed, she noticed Aoshi watching her, his shoulders rigid. She sighed and set her cup down. Had he even enjoyed his meal or had he been so worried about their conversation he barely tasted the rich food? “So are you going to explain, or are you going to make me beg?”</p><p>Aoshi stared down at his plate as if contemplating his choices. Kaoru waited, giving him time to order his thoughts. Her patience was rewarded when he spoke at last. “I was going to tell you eventually.”</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. “I’ve been informed that Takeda Kanryuu is being released from prison early for good behavior.” He paused before adding more softly, “He doesn’t deserve to live.”</p><p>Kaoru’s eyes widened as the implication of Aoshi’s words sunk in. Even after a minute of gaping like a dead fish, it took several false starts before her voice squeaked out, half in terror and half in disbelief. “Aoshi, no.”</p><p>“I must. I cannot sit idly by while that...<i>being</i> still breathes when my friends do not.”</p><p>Compassion welled up inside Kaoru until tears sprang to her eyes. Years ago, a very young Aoshi, as part of a secret government organization, had been tapped to head a long-term undercover operation to root out what was reputed to be the largest source of illicit drugs entering the country. But despite all the planning and efforts, someone had eventually tipped off the head of the syndicate, Takeda Kanryuu, about them. All of the undercover agents except Aoshi were tortured and eventually killed. Aoshi, as the leader, had gone through hell, watching the men with whom he’d forged deep bonds with die, one by one in front of him, until backup arrived. It had taken years for Aoshi to finally move on with his life, find a new job that didn’t require secrecy or killing, and settle into a routine. At least, until now.</p><p>“They’ll know it was you,” Kaoru said softly, hoping to be the voice of reason. “The police will arrest you.”</p><p>Aoshi shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing does, except justice. And justice was not done.”</p><p>Kaoru remained quiet for several long moments. No wonder Aoshi had been withdrawing from everyone lately. It was probably his way of protecting those whom he loved, to get them used to his distance and absence. Even in his pain, he managed to be thoughtful and caring in the most annoying way possible. “Killing Takeda won’t bring them back,” she said at last.</p><p>“No,” he agreed soberly. “But it will finally give me peace to know I was the last person he sees as he dies.”</p><p>The darkness inside Aoshi had never gone away, Kaoru realized. It had been a long journey and he seemed to be in a better place the past few years. But his secret service to the government was a chapter she had no part in, and in fact she didn’t know any details except for that last, fateful mission which had gone awry. And it was only because the government wanted to wash their hands of a damaged agent that Kaoru and her father were allowed to hear of operation at all, to care for him. At least, that was what she was told by a certain smoking police officer.</p><p>Kaoru couldn’t stop him, couldn’t even begin to fathom his pain. She knew that, and an ache spread in her chest until she almost gasped from the numbing sensation. “When are you leaving?” she asked in a low voice.</p><p>Aoshi exhaled slowly, deeply. “His release is scheduled for next month. I plan on finding him a week after that, giving him time to savor his short-lived freedom.” He looked up at her. “I’ll help you find a replacement kempo instructor.”</p><p>Again, his considerate behavior rubbed her the wrong way. Kaoru wanted to throw her chopsticks at him. “That’s not important right now,” she hissed.</p><p>“The dojo is important and I don’t want to leave you or my students in a lurch. I’ve asked two potential candidates to come by and be interviewed in the next few weeks. My apartment lease is almost over as well. I’ll put my things in storage and pay in advance. I also intend on stopping by to visit both of our parents’ graves before I go. There’s-”</p><p>“Aoshi!” Kaoru snapped. “Stop. Talking.” If she heard anymore about his plans, she was either going to scream or cry. Possibly both.</p><p>He did, eyes roving over her face. Whatever he saw there made his countenance visibly soften, a rare display of affection she’d only seen twice before. “Kaoru, I need to do this. You are the last family I have left. It would mean a lot if you would support me this one last time.”</p><p>It was disturbing to see how at peace Aoshi seemed, now that he shared his burden with her. And that, Kaoru realized, was what bothered her the most. Aoshi wanted to kill Takeda Kanryuu. Perhaps he'd die with him. All his arrangements indicated that Aoshi didn’t expect to return.</p><p>The confusing array of emotions kept circling in her head: fear, dread, anxiety, the desire to be supportive, anger at his selfishness, sympathy for his pain. Kaoru shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, but it didn’t help.</p><p>And then the inevitable happened. The tears that had been building up behind her eyes spilled over and slid down her cheeks without stopping. Kaoru gasped from the pain pressing down on her chest, but she didn’t make a sound otherwise. She hadn’t cried since her father’s funeral and she hated that she was crying now, over yet another situation she couldn’t control. From that perspective, she would rather deal with ten Himuras than this impossible scenario where she would lose her oldest friend.</p><p>Something solid and warm surrounded her. Kaoru clung on to the familiar presence, dimly aware that Aoshi must be really contrite if he was being physically demonstrative. But she didn’t care what his reasons were and let herself cry into his shirt, very possibly for the last time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day at the dojo, Aoshi avoided her as much as possible, which suited Kaoru just fine. She still hadn’t processed everything, and it didn’t seem like five weeks would be enough time to do so. She ignored Hiko’s assessing looks as he observed their mutually tense behavior and threw herself into planning the lessons for the evening. Tonight's schedule had classes from all levels which always lifted Kaoru's mood; the children in the beginner's classes were adorable and enthusiastic, the mid-level students always improved quickly, and the more experienced students took their training seriously so it was simply a joy to teach them.</p><p>It was also a busy night elsewhere in the dojo; Aoshi and Hiko taught their classes in different rooms, so there were always people milling about: students finished with classes packing up, students streaming in to prepare for class, parents picking up their children or watching part of the lesson, and the older students warming up and teasing their kohai. Kaoru loved the chaos, especially in between classes. She had a quick smile for both students and parents since a little charm could only help her business. And she was in her element teaching.</p><p>Her last class was the advanced students, of which there were three boys and one girl. She bowed in respect to the room before striding inside and was greeted by them in unison, bowing to her. For a moment, Kaoru missed seeing a brown-haired lanky teenager in the class who always made teaching worthwhile because he was so invested in learning everything he could. But Yahiko was in his second semester at Tsukuba University, getting an education that would only help him and the dojo in the future. Pushing any further sad thoughts away, Kaoru headed to her place at the head of the room. She looked the four of them over, heart beating with fierce joy. Each face stared at her with an eagerness to learn that she basked in it. Any time she met someone who loved kendo as much as she did, it made her happy. And she definitely needed some cheer in her life right now.</p><p>But before she could call the class to start, a commotion started at the other end of the room. Several people who weren’t even her students piled inside and spread out to the walls, murmuring to each other. Her current pupils turned to see what was going on and Kaoru frowned, wondering if something had happened. While some students or parents occasionally stopped by to watch the class, they were usually quiet and unobtrusive. And more people kept coming in, ripples of excited and heated whispers spreading. A disgruntled client, perhaps? </p><p>Kaoru moved towards the noise, intent on figuring out what was happening and getting everyone out so she could start her class. If it wasn’t urgent, she could have Aoshi or Hiko deal with it.</p><p>But then someone else entered the room, wearing a kendo outfit similar to hers. No one crowded him but the sheer number of people created a circle until both Kaoru and the newcomer were in the ring. He met her gaze and a smile spread across his face. “Kamiya-sensei.”</p><p>Her stomach dropped to her toes. Her heart leapt up her throat. The rest of her organs rearranged themselves in the empty spaces to escape the pressure and heat from the amethyst eyes boring into her. The smile held an edge of malicious pleasure at her shock, and the slight bow he offered wasn’t a sign of respect, but one of mocking. </p><p>“I’m here to sign up for kendo class,” he continued, once it was apparent Kaoru wasn’t going to say anything. “As you can see, I don’t need a uniform from you after all.”</p><p>At his words, the furor of whispers and shock rose exponentially. Of course, it was too much to ask that no one would recognize the red-headed menace that now graced her class. In a building full of martial arts enthusiasts, at least a few people would recognize the head of a company well-known in athletic circles. Excitement ran through the crowd that someone like Himura would join a neighborhood dojo. Other murmurs held a note of wariness, to which Kaoru fervently related.</p><p>The tall figures of Aoshi and Hiko pushed into the room until they were just inside the circle, and they immediately realized what was going on. Aoshi looked as surprised as he would ever look, while Hiko lifted a brow and crossed his arms across his chest. Neither man said anything.</p><p>Their presence finally spurred Kaoru into action and she forced her vocal cords to work like they were supposed to. A large part of her was grateful the two alpha males let her take the lead since it <i>was</i> her dojo, but a small voice also wished one of them had jumped in to handle this problem themselves while she tried to regain her composure.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Himura-san, but this is the advanced class,” she said, aware her voice sounded breathless and shaky. Kaoru cleared her throat in hopes it wouldn’t betray her nerves again. “In order to join at this level, you’ll need to be tested first. If you can perhaps come back at another time.” <i>Preferably the next century,</i> she thought darkly.</p><p>He cast her another smug smile, those glittering jewel-toned eyes reading her mind as if it had been laid bare before him. Taking a step forward, he said, “I told you yesterday that I grew up training in kendo. I’m confident I can pass whatever test you give me.” He turned slightly to face the two men behind him. “Isn’t that right, Shishou?”</p><p>Kaoru felt like someone had punched her in the gut as she, too, swung her gaze at the large man. Hiko had trained Himura? Is that how they knew each other? Why didn’t he say so? After working with the man for four years, she realized she really didn’t know the master at all.</p><p>First Aoshi, and now this. Kaoru felt as though the ground beneath her was crumbling apart and she had no way to stay on her feet. Nothing seemed the same anymore, and she didn’t know how to react or what to say.</p><p>Hiko, for his part, looked faintly pained as his gaze rested on his student, but he flicked his eyes over at Kaoru and spoke. “He’s a quick study. He’ll be able to catch up in no time, even if he hasn't touched a sword in a while.”</p><p>Himura turned back to face her, and the triumphant little smirk just rubbed her the wrong way. He must have known how much Kaoru respected and even relied on Hiko’s opinion and considered this his victory. The idea that he thought he had beaten her caused a sliver of fury to climb up her spine and she clenched her fists. She needed a win, and if it meant drubbing an arrogant red-head who had caused her trouble for the past month, then so be it.</p><p>Turning to her gawking four students, Kaoru commanded, “Step back and allow room for us. Everyone who is not in my advanced class is dismissed.” She waited, and when no one moved, wanting to see what happened next, she wheeled around and repeated, “<i>Dismissed</i>.”</p><p>The curt tone caused a flurry of bodies to scurry for the exit, flowing around Aoshi and Hiko, who hadn’t moved since they entered. Finally, only the eight of them remained in the room, heavy with tension.</p><p>Kaoru took in a cleansing breath, trying to clear the anger from her system. She couldn’t spar with her judgment clouded, that was the fastest way to lose. And she had no intention of letting Himura bask in his victory. Tonight, he was going to taste humility and defeat at her hands. And then, just maybe, her world might start to make a little sense again.</p><p>Facing her students who had gathered against the wall, she told them, “Watch carefully. Himura-san has trained under a different style, and the contrast between us should be quite clear. But I also want you to take note of what is similar. Find the strength and weakness of each ryu and how you would react or compensate if you were facing this opponent.”</p><p>They all bobbed their heads eagerly and Kaoru strode towards the wall rack where she took down two shinai. Heading to the middle of the room, she tossed one to Kenshin, who plucked it out of the air with ease. She glanced at Hiko, who returned her gaze with an impassive expression, until he gave her a tiny dip of his head. She could do this. That acknowledgment gave her the confidence she needed to face Himura as he stepped towards her, stopping when he was only a few feet away.</p><p>“Standard kendo rules?” she asked brusquely.</p><p>“This isn’t a tournament,” Himura replied. “And we don’t have any equipment on. Why not go all out? When was the last time you were able to stretch your own skills? I stretched before coming in so I'm ready whenever you are, Kamiya-sensei.”</p><p>He didn’t sound arrogant but damn if it didn’t grate Kaoru’s straining nerves the wrong way. And yet, the mockery had faded from his eyes and his gaze remained steady and solemn. It was as if he realized she was carrying around a large burden, and he was willing to let her unleash it through some physical exercise.</p><p>He understood. Himura didn’t know anything that was going on in her life, and yet it seemed of all the people in the room, he knew the torrent of emotions she was struggling to grapple with. It was so odd; she had known Aoshi for almost her entire life, Hiko for as long as she had run the dojo by herself since her father’s death, and her students had trained under her for years. How did this stranger, whom she would have never met under normal circumstances, see something the rest of them didn’t?</p><p>Some of her anger melted away and grudging respect converged in its place. She would have to make sure not to underestimate his ability to see beneath the outer appearance. Without saying another word, Kaoru bowed and then held up her shinai, positioning her feet into the basic ready stance. If he was serious about not following kendo tournament rules, then so be it; she didn't care if he ended up with a bruise or two. Himura mirrored her movements and they held each other’s gaze, ready, waiting for some signal to start.</p><p>One of her students - Aki, maybe - shifted and instantly Kaoru moved forward for a men strike to his head. She wasn’t surprised that Himura blocked it, taking a step back in the process. It wasn’t a retreat because his body shifted to launch an attack of his own. His speed was incredible, as was his strength. When she parried his slash, the sharp crack of bamboo against bamboo vibrated up her arm. </p><p>They broke apart and circled, then repeated the process over again. Starting to find a rhythm in the spar, Kaoru let every worry fade away. She reveled in the familiar feel of the shinai in her hand, the footwork she had long memorized, feeling the air displace with every swing and thrust and block, how her breathing deepened and centered her, a light sweat breaking out on her face in an effort to keep up with her challenger. This was definitely not regular kendo rules, but something much better. The feeling, she realized, was pure, unadulterated joy. Kaoru remembered practicing with her father like this, respecting one another and fighting not for ceremonial points but for the win. She forgot people were watching her; everything else faded from view except her opponent, on whom she focused completely. </p><p>There was no reason to hold back, and it would actually be an insult to not give it her all. Hiko had said that Himura was skilled and this was him being rusty. Kaoru suspected that the main reason why she was able to keep up with him right now was his lack of practice.</p><p>She reveled in the feeling of control and power, in attacking and defending, in showing off her skills while trying to negate Himura’s. This was also another good opportunity to show off how and why the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu worked. Blood pumped and roared through her veins, waking up every sense, including her instincts, which was sometimes the only way she saw her opponent’s attack. </p><p>As she moved forward for another strike, Kaoru realized that he was maneuvering her around the room, turning her here and there. At first, annoyance sank in that he was managing to make her respond in such a predictable manner, but as he brought down his sword for a side slash, she noticed her students had a better view of what was going on. </p><p>That flattened her irritation, but only a little. While appreciating his effort in helping her teach, Kaoru decided it was time to step it up and end it, if possible. When Himura swung his bokken, a little off-center from her throat, she dodged it from the opposite direction, bringing her own weapon for a sweep from the side. But he seemed to have anticipated it because he reversed the direction of his strike in a split second, intending to block her sword from hitting him. She grinned to herself as she spun away from the parry and into his guard, their swords just grazing each other as she completed the rotation and let the rounded end of her shinai rest against his Adam’s apple.</p><p>They froze in that position for a long moment, panting hard and staring at each other. With his near preternatural speed, Himura had almost reacted fast enough to touch her torso into the ‘kill’ area but his weapon wasn’t quite positioned high enough. Kaoru realized that if she had hesitated even a split second, the results would have been different.</p><p>Clapping and cheering noises from one wall of the room broke her concentration and Kaoru drew the shinai away and stepped back for a brief bow. Himura, again, copied her move and the spar was over. She had won.</p><p>Wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her hakama, Kaoru turned to her students, ever vigilant as their teacher. “What have you learned from the match?”</p><p>“That you’re awesome, Kamiya-sensei!” Aki exclaimed. His fellow classmates murmured their support.</p><p>“And Himura-san is also really good,” Kimiko added shyly.</p><p>“How come Hiko-sensei isn’t teaching kendo here?” Momoshiro wanted to know. “He’s only teaching those self-defense classes full of women.”</p><p>“Does Shinomori-sensei know kendo too?” asked Iori. He turned to the man in question. “Do you, Sensei?”</p><p>Kaoru ran an exasperated hand over her face, wishing her students would exercise their usual discipline instead of asking twenty questions about everything else - especially in front of their guest. But before she could scold them, Himura drew closer to her.</p><p>“It might be a good idea to just excuse them. They just saw you in a different light,” he murmured. “It’s not every day one gets to see their beloved teacher spar so seriously. It was a good match and they want to bask in the pleasure of seeing it.”</p><p>Despite her irritation that he was telling her how to run her class, his comment did have merit. Kaoru shot him a glare in appreciation for his advice before she dismissed the students. She would make up their lesson another time.</p><p>They bowed to her and attempted to crowd around the four adults but a few well-placed frigid glares from Aoshi convinced them to leave. Undaunted by the chilly reaction, they raced out of the room to spread the news about how the match went. That meant Kaoru was going to be hearing rumors and gossip about this for days to come.</p><p>Sighing, she turned to the three men in the room and found them glowering at each other. Aoshi’s scowl had the least effect since he was the outsider of the group, but he didn’t seem to mind. Hiko, on the other hand, delivered his criticism with the sharpness of a real sword.</p><p>“Well, baka deshi, it seems like you’ve forgotten almost everything I taught you. You made me look bad in front of my colleagues with that sloppy display of yours.”</p><p>Himura didn’t move, but Kaoru noticed his mouth tightening into a flat line. He didn’t respond for a moment, but finally said, “It’s nice to see you too, Shishou.”</p><p>“Your deteriorating skills tell me you haven’t picked up a sword in ages,” Hiko replied bluntly. “What the hell did I train you for if you’re just going to concentrate on being a so-called hotshot in the business world?”</p><p>“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Himura retorted with an edge to his voice. “Perhaps it was fate that led me to the very dojo you’re guest instructing in.”</p><p>“Or just terrible luck.” When no response came from the younger man, Hiko snorted and strode out of the room without looking back.</p><p>Kaoru looked at Aoshi who had stopped glaring at Himura, but he didn’t leave. Himura simply met his gaze, looking unaffected by the taller man’s presence. The atmosphere grew brittle and uncomfortable and finally she decided to say something. “Aoshi, can you please make sure everyone is on their way out? I need to talk to Himura-san about joining the dojo.”</p><p>He didn’t move for a long moment, making Kaoru wonder why he was so reluctant to leave them alone. Finally, he nodded stiffly. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he murmured as he passed them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to all those who've read the story so far! I'm looking forward to sharing more with you guys.</p><p>Next Chapter: Kaoru and Kenshin talk. Aoshi annoys Kaoru.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>